TREK OR TREAT
by Heartwings
Summary: Two short J/C Halloween themed pieces for you to enjoy!


**TRICK OR TREAT**

"Janeway to Chakotay."

Chakotay juggled the huge bowl he was carrying, fumbling around until he could finally dig his com badge out of his pocket, "Hi, Kathryn, where are you? I thought you said you'd be home by now? What's that noise, do I hear water running?"

"I know, and I thought I would be! Yes, I'm in the john," she whispered, "I snuck out of the meeting to call you. I'm so sorry, but apparently the admiralty has no consideration for the fact that it's Halloween and the meeting is still going on. I'll be home as soon as I can, shouldn't be too much longer, I promise."

"OK. I don't think we got enough candy, who knew there were so many kids in the neighborhood! Can you please stop and get more on your way home? It's Halloween, I don't want to give them replicated stuff, it's not as good. Oh, make sure it's something we like in case we have leftovers."

"Sure, no problem! Chakotay, I have to go, I'll see you as soon as I can." She plucked off her com badge, cupping it in her hands as she whispered, "I love you and… I might just have a few treats for you later! Janeway out."

"Oh Kathryn!" Chakotay sighed as he stole another piece of candy from the bowl and justified eating it by saying to himself, "I heard the tone of her voice, I think I'm going to need all the energy I can get later tonight!"

It was a beautiful warm night that brought forth hordes of trick or treaters. This was Chakotay's first real Halloween on Earth. He knew of the custom, of course, but he had never experienced it as a homeowner, never had the fun of seeing all the kids in their costumes come to his door for candy. Like most all the other holidays on Earth, it was horrendously over commercialized, but he was glad that did nothing to dampen the spirits of the children.

Kathryn had seemed to only consider Halloween a hassle out in the Delta Quadrant, but back home on Earth his wife of six months had been positively jubilant about it, putting up decorations and going on about a special costume that she refused to disclose even the smallest detail about.

When Kathryn finally arrived home there was a large group of trick or treaters at their front door, so she fell in behind them. When it was her turn she held open the bag with the candy she'd bought and gave Chakotay a grin, "Trick or treat!"

He dropped a piece of candy in her bag and as his eyebrows danced. "Come here, little girl, I have a better treat for you!" he said as he kissed her as best he could with the huge bowl of candy between them.

A mummy behind Kathryn pulled at the back of her uniform. "Come on, lady, you're holding up the line! Hurry up! Anyway, aren't you way too old to be trick or treating?" Kathryn looked at the child, smiled apologetically and shrugged her shoulders. The child eyed her up and down. "Is that a costume? Who are you supposed to be anyhow?"

Not missing a beat, Kathryn put her hands on her hips and replied, "I'm Captain Janeway!"

The boy pushed past her as he said, "You're way too old and you don't look anything like Cap'n Janeway, lady!"

"Is that so?" Kathryn muttered as she went in the house and threw her things on the kitchen counter.

When Chakotay had finished up with the kids, he joined her in the kitchen and gave her a hug and another kiss. "I happen to think that's a great costume and you look just like Captain Janeway… mmm… and you smell like her and taste like her too! Have a seat, I have a plate in stasis for you, I know you're hungry!"

She plopped herself down at the kitchen table. "Thanks, you're a dear! I'm starved, I only had time for half a sandwich and a cup of coffee for lunch. Your police officer costume turned out great, you look really sexy in it and I may just have to be a bad girl later so you have to arrest me."

"I hope so, because I love you when you're bad, Kathryn, and frisking you just happens to be one of my favorite things. Here you go, enjoy your dinner," Chakotay replied as he slid the plate in front of her.

She dove in immediately. "Oh, Chakotay, this is delicious, now I know why I married you!"

"For my cooking?"

"Mmm humm," she nodded with a full mouth.

"Oh, is that it? Gee, and I always thought it was for the great sex!" he exclaimed as he joined her at the table.

"Chakotay, the food and the sex are both fantastic, but I married you because I love you. Remember, I didn't know about the great sex part until after we were engaged."

He moved behind her and started nibbling on her neck, "Yeah, Kathryn, but you knew about my cooking before you said you'd marry me, didn't you? Tell me, what's better, the cooking or the sex, humm?"

She playfully pushed him away. "Stop that before you swallow my pips! I tell you what, this dinner is to die for, but why don't we go upstairs a little bit later and I'll do some 'research' and let you know?"

He countered, "How about we just dump all the candy on the front steps, let the neighborhood kids fend for themselves and go conduct that research right now?"

"Set those thrusters on standby, there will be plenty of time for that later! There's the door again, can you get it so I can finish my dinner and then I'll take a shower and change into my costume."

"Just what is this costume you've been going on about?"

"Get the door, you'll see later."

Kathryn finished her dinner, showered and crept out of the bedroom to surprise Chakotay as she yelled, "Chakotay, where are you?"

"In the dining room, looking for some candles."

She went to the dining room and stood in the doorway. "I thought I'd show you my costume," she said as she dropped her robe and took a few steps, as naked as the day she was born. "I thought I'd be Lady Godiva, do you like it?"

Chakotay bolted up from the bottom drawer he was rummaging through. "Kathryn, no, I don't think…" Before he could finish, their neighbor Mr. Titus, who had come to borrow some candles, stood up as well. He was too shocked to move as Kathryn shrieked, grabbed her robe off the floor and ran. Chakotay was so red in the face his tattoo disappeared. "Uh, I'm sorry, I don't think Kathryn knew we had company. I apologize."

Mr. Titus laughed it off. "That's OK, you're newlyweds, I understand. I'd better get back, thanks for the candles."

"Sure, no problem," Chakotay replied as he showed his neighbor to the door, then took care of another group of trick or treaters. He went to their bedroom to find Kathryn wrapped in her robe sitting on the bed, still red faced.

"Oh, Chakotay, I'm so embarrassed! I had no idea he was here, I just wanted to surprise you and tease you. Gods, our neighbor saw me naked! Go on and take care of the little ghosts and goblins and I'll put my real costume on and be right out."

"It's OK, he understood and chalked it up to us being newlyweds and I'm sure he knows now just how lucky I am to have you for my wife." He pulled her robe open. "Spirits but I'm a lucky man!" he said as he cradled a breast in his hand. "Kathryn, I really do like this costume, but I thought Lady Godiva rode a horse."

Kathryn got up and left the robe behind. "She did, but our replicator can't make a horse, so I thought maybe I could find something else to ride later on tonight."

"Oh, Kathryn! Come here, you she devil, because I think I'd like to…" He was interrupted by the door chime.

"Go on, get the door before they break it down or smash our pumpkin. I really do have a costume and I'll put it on and be right out to help you."

"As long as you promise me you'll change back into that one later."

"You can count on it, my love, and I may just have a few treats for you too!"

Kathryn walked into the kitchen as Chakotay was refilling the candy bowl. He looked up and frowned. "I thought you said you had a costume? That's just baggy old sweatpants and a T shirt, what are you supposed to be?"

"You on Sunday mornings? I'm sorry, I was going through some things in the attic the other day and found my old Queen Arachnia costume and was going to wear that because you always complained you never got to see me in it, but unfortunately it doesn't fit anymore. I had to practically beam myself into it back then because it was so tight, but it's hopeless now. I should have tried it on first." She wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled an earlobe. "Don't worry, I'll put back on the Godiva costume later."

"I can hardly wait, although I may have to arrest you for indecent exposure!"

"Ohhh, are you going to put the handcuffs on me too, Mr. Sexy Policeman?"

"I didn't think you'd enjoy something like that, but, if you would, I will."

"No, handcuffs would be a little too kinky for me, I'm not into that sort of thing. Chakotay, would it excite you? If it would, I will."

"Nothing could excite me more than you do. I don't need any props or gimmicks, all I need is you. Kathryn, you are my every fantasy and desire and being with you is all I ever dreamed of. You don't know how happy you made me when you said you'd marry me."

The door chime went off again as Kathryn grabbed the candy bowl and said, "Take a break, it's my turn! I love to see the kids in their costumes, that's what Halloween is all about. Don't worry, I'll be sure to give you a few special treats and make you happy later!"

"You already have," he sighed as he carried her plate to the recycler and tidied up the kitchen. When he was finished he tried to get Kathryn to give him back the candy bowl and let him hand out the candy, but she refused. Since it was such a warm evening and there were so many children, they finally just sat together on the front steps to greet the children.

Kathryn handed him a piece of candy from the bowl she was carefully guarding on her lap. "Here, have a chocolate Flotter."

"No thanks, I feel funny when I bite the head off, I'd rather have something that isn't shaped like an animal or a person. Give me one of those caramel nut chewy things."

"Here you go. I haven't seen any kids in a while, I think this might be the end and we have lots of candy left. It's a nice night, let's just sit out here for a while and eat some of it. Well, Chakotay, what did you think of our first Halloween?"

"It was great, except you hogged the candy bowl and I didn't get to hand out as much as you did and that's not fair because I'm wearing a costume and you're not. Next year we have to both have costumes and we should equally divide the time we get to hand out the candy."

Kathryn shook her head and grinned. "I don't know about that, Chakotay, I think we'll be busy doing something else next Halloween."

"I had fun tonight, I wouldn't miss this next year for anything. What would I be busy doing?"

"Taking our daughter trick or treating," Kathryn said as she put down the candy bowl, grabbed his hand, put it on her belly and smiled.

"What?"

"Chakotay, we're going to have a daughter in about eight months! I was feeling queasy all morning and finally went into sick bay at lunch time to get something for it and I'm pregnant! It's a girl, Chakotay, a healthy baby girl!"

"Kathryn, this isn't a trick, is it? I know about pulling Halloween tricks on people!"

She pressed his hand down firmly. "No, it's not a trick! I know you can't feel anything yet, but there's a baby in there, really, I saw her! Congratulations, Daddy!"

"Oh, Kathryn!" he replied as he leaned down and kissed her belly. Tears were dancing on his eyelashes as he looked up. "Oh, Kathryn I'm so happy, oh spirits, but I'm the happiest man in the world!" He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. "Thank you, Kathryn, thank you!"

She returned his kiss and laughed. "Well, thank you too, I couldn't have done it without you, you know. I guess we had better start thinking up names, shouldn't we?"

He scooped her up, carried her inside and started for the bedroom. "We can do that tomorrow, I have a much better idea right now, Lady Godiva!"

"Ooohhh, Officer Chakotay!"

THE END

=/\=

A HALLOWEEN DRABBLE

(A conversation between Janeway & Chakotay)

C- You are going to the Halloween party tonight, aren't you?

J- I suppose I'll have to make an appearance.

C- How long will it take you to get into your costume?

J- Costume?

C- Yes, costume, costumes are required you know.

J- OK, it will take me about thirty seconds.

C- Huh? How can you get dressed that fast?

J- I'll take off three pips and go as an ensign.

C- That's no fun, Kathryn, you have to use more imagination than that!

J- What are you wearing?

C- I borrowed some stuff from Tuvok, I'm going as a Vulcan Master.

J- That sounds good. Maybe I'll just skip it, I'm not really in the mood.

C- No, Scrooge, you are going to go! Let's just go have a look see through your closet.

J- You stay out of my closet!

C- Kathryn, you still have the Arachnia costume, you can wear that!

J- I don't think so.

C- Please, I never got to see you in it.

J- And you won't!

C- That's not fair, I heard you looked really hot in it.

J- Hot? Who told you that? Starship captains do not look hot.

C- So, are you saying that, if I were captain, I wouldn't be hot?

J- I didn't say that.

C- So, you think I'm hot?

J- I didn't say that either

C- C'mon, Kathryn, I'm going to go change and I want to see you in that Arachnia costume when I get back!

J- Don't hold your breath, Chakotay.

C- Wow, you did it, you look amazing, stunning, ravishing, exotic and very very hot, but why did you put your pips on the collar? Everyone knows you're the captain.

J- Rumor control.

C- Huh?

J- There's a rumor going around that starship captains aren't hot, I thought I'd change it. Come here, I also heard a rumor that Vulcan Masters aren't hot either, I need to check that one out.

C- Where did you hear a rumor like that?

J- From Tuvok, but he was most definitely wrong about it.

C- I heard another rumor, that the captain and first officer would be late to the party.

J- Well, that one's definitely true!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN KJ & CHAK!


End file.
